


Home

by deadfromfandom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hollstein!, because cat!carmilla makes my life, err fluff?, mention of cat!carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfromfandom/pseuds/deadfromfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She understood once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Humans always had such weird concepts. Like cheese in a can. Stone faces in a mountain. Pledging allegiance to an inanimate object that wasn't the bed or a book. Or was it just America? 

But home.

Carmilla understood home. Once. She felt the bitterness (sharp and unwelcome) rising up in her throat, tears (that could never really fall) gather in her eyes.

“Carm.”

She froze. 

“You’re… cat… meow.”

She blinked. Again. And again. 

And then a smile was tugging at the edge of her lips. She brushed Laura’s hair, and softened even further when the sleeping girl immediately snuggled into the touch. She kept her hand there. And watched as Laura’s fitfulness melted away, expression smoothing, breath evening.

She understood again. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Carmilla fic. I must delve into the goodness that is writing for this fandom because Hollstein is taking over my life.


End file.
